Son of the Uchiha
by Sirona of Arabia
Summary: [Future story] A great story about Sakura's son named Yoshi Haruno as he searches for his missing mother. SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno. Hope you love it. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

1Hey peoples! Here it is the first chapter of the winning story of my story poll: Son of the Uchiha. I apologize that this chapter is later that what I said it would be, but I hope you all like it since I worked really hard on it. Also I'll try to update weekly with this story but, I'm just not sure how long the chapters are going to be.

Text means text

"Text" means speech

'_Text'_ means personal thoughts

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing _**fan**_fictionnow would I? However, I do own Yoshi Haruno, Haruki and Usagi Uzumaki, Ronin Hyuuga, Taro Nara, and Aoi Shiami.

Enough ON WITH THE STORY:

-I-

**SON OF THE UCHIHA**

**-**I-

_**Prologue**_

-I-

"Look. There he is."

"Okaa-san, who is that boy?"

"Don't look at him I don't want you to associate with people like him."

"I don't know why the Hokage allows that boy to live in the village."

"I know. I heard the Hokage and the boys mother where on the same genin team when the were younger. And you already know that she was the previous hokage's apprentice."

"Teammates, apprentice, whatever! The Hokage is responsible for the protection of this village, and having that boy running around is a huge danger. I mean could you imagine the chaos that would ensue if he became as powerful as his father? Not to mention if he became as strong as his mother!"

"Hush! Don't give the boy any ideas. But you do have a point. If he ever wants to become that powerful, I bet you he would. You know how determined and narrowminded both of his parents are. His mother is an immature women who was obsessed with his father, and his father has been messed up since he was a small boy. It would only be natural if he would have the same mental problems."

"Yeah. After all, he is _his_ son."

A lone figure walked down the streets of Konoha, jaw clenching as he ignored the all of the worried glances and harsh whispers of the villagers he passed. Since he was use to this he was able to block out all of the things the people said. Well, most of what they said anyway.

Shifting the weight of the grocery bag in his arms he sprinted the rest of the way home.

-I-

"Yoshi-kun, your home. Did you get all of the groceries?"

"Hai, Okaa-san. I got everything on the list. Just like you asked." a large smile appeared on Yoshi's face.

"Good job. I'll put this food away while you go get a shower and change out of you training outfit. Then we'll go over to Uncle Naruto's house so you can play with Haruki-kun and Usagi-chan before dinner."

Yoshi nodded before running down the hall of their small apartment. Yoshi Haruno is eight years old with emerald green eyes and midnight black hair. He is often very quiet and doesn't like to talk much. He is incredibly smart and has the highest grades in the entire academy. He also prefers to be alone than with other people, besides his friends and family.

His four best friends are Ronin Hyuuga, Haruki and Usagi Uzumaki, and Taro Nara.

Ronin was the son of Uncle Neji and Aunt TenTen. He had the same pale colored eyes as his father and the same brown hair like both of his parents. He is said to be a prodigy. Like Yoshi, he was one of the quiet ones, never taking unless force to or to insult someone. However, even though he acts like he has a stick in a very unpleasant place, he is a very loyal friend and always willing to help the people who mean a lot to him.

Haruki and Usagi where the children of Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata. Haruki has bright blond hair and light blue eyes. He isn't what you would call a genius, but he is one of the greatest people you could call a friend. He wants to become hokage like his father. And like his father, seems to not have come with a mute button. Usagi has the same dark colored hair of her mother and the same light blue colored eyes as her brother. Most people usually think that she and Haruki are twins because of the color of their eyes, but Usagi is actually seven years old, a year younger than her brother. She doesn't say much unless she wants to, but if she ever put her faith into someone, you would always know that she never stopped believing in that person.

Taro is the son of Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Ino. His brown hair was styled the same way as his fathers with a single streak of natural blond hair hanging in front of his eyes. The guy is a real coach potato, never wanting to do anything if it required moving or using an ounce of energy. Even though the guy could be the next Albert Eienstein if he wanted to, since he has an IQ of like 200. The same as his father. But he is a really great friend.

None of his aunts and uncles where related by blood since his mother was an only child, but they where close enough to be called family.

Taking off his sweaty training cloths he took a quick shower and changed into a clean black high collar t-shirt with the Haruno clan symbol on the back, a clean pair of black shorts, bandages on both of his calves and his black ninja sandals.

His mother was already waiting for him at the front door. They would often go over to Uncle Naruto's or even Aunt Ino's house for dinner at least once every two weeks as a big get-together for his mothers friends. However, since Aunt Ino was eight months pregnant with her second child she was having seriously bad mood swings. So Uncle Shikamaru suggested that they eat at Uncle Naruto's until after the birth. And since Uncle Shikamaru was so lazy, Taro had to stay and help his father control his mother. Yoshi almost felt bad for Taro since he knew how Aunt Ino sure could yell when she was angry.

Even though the walk to Uncle Naruto's house wasn't very long, the fastest way to get there they would have to walk through the open market that Yoshi had just returned from. Shoppers glared at the small family. Fathers stood protectively in front of their families, mothers pushed their children behind them, the children, blissfully ignorant of the heavy tension hanging in the air, stared at Yoshi and his mother with great curiosity. It was only mer seconds before the whispers could be heard.

"Geez. I can't believe they would have the nerve to show their faces in public like this."

"I heard she's been sleeping around with other men again."

"Someone should do something about people like them."

Yoshi's gaze remained locked on the ground as he walked, head hung low. His hands buried in his pockets as deep as they could go. **'**_Why do people always have to talk about us like that? What did we ever do to them?' _

Seeming to sense his distress his mother placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. '_Okaa-san.'_ Looking up he saw his mothers eyes stared straight ahead of her, full of determination, a pleasant smile on her face. On her outside she looked beautiful, strong, and composed. However, Yoshi was not fooled.

He knew she was just as mad as he was at the villagers gossip, if not more. He was always able to tell the difference between her real and fake smiles. And every time he looked hard enough he could always see the deeply hidden sadness in her eyes. It seemed that not even his mother's friends could see it. But no matter how hard he worked at his grades at the academy to make her proud of him, or tried to make her happy by behaving as best as he could, that sadness never disappeared.

They were almost at the Hyuuga compound when a very tall man stepped out a dark alley in front of them. Holding a half-empty sake bottle, and sway slightly one his feet.

"Hey! Y-your that Haruno-o bitch aren't y-you? And thaz _his_ zon izn't? He'z the zon of a murder! _That man..._killed my brother! And you zlept with him and gave birth to that little bastard! YOU WHORE! I'm going to make you sorry. I'll make _him _pay ... BY KILLING _HIS _SON!!" The man, who was obviously way too intoxicated to really focus on anything, jumped toward them, fist pulled back and ready to launch.

But Sakura, being one of the best ninja in the village, was more than ready for his attack. Pushing Yoshi behind her, she hit a pressure point in his neck. Causing him to blackout before hitting the ground with a solid thud sound.

"Yoshi-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she checked over him, making sure he didn't have any injuries.

"I'm fine, Okaa-san, but what about you?" He patted some dirt off of him, while his mother did the same to herself.

Yoshi walked over to the unconscious man. Yep. This guy was defiantly down for the count. He was going to wake up with one hell of a hangover. Seeing his mother was fixing her slightly messed up hair, Yoshi gave the man a good strong kick in the side. Unfortunately, his mother saw him.

"Yoshi Haruno! Why on earth did you do that?" Sakura's emerald eyes gave her son a hard serious look. Yoshi had to resist the urge to flinch under his mothers gaze. Some times his mother could be the scariest person on the planet.

"But, Okaa-san, he deserved it. This guy is an ... um, what was the word. Oh yeah! This guy is an asshole." Yoshi didn't have any warning before Sakura's index finger and thumb latched themselves to his ear, tugging hard.

"OW! Okaa-san, let go! It hurts! Okaa-san!" He tried to free his ear from his mothers grip, but with her superhuman strength it was impossible.

"YOSHI HARUNO what did you just say?! I don't ever want to hear you say that word again. Do you understand me?" She rubbed her forehead with her free hand in an attempt to sooth a painful headache she was getting. "What has gotten into you lately? You haven't been doing your school work, arguing with teachers, and threatening to beat a few of your classmates up. You've never behaved this way before. I don't understand why your acting this way. And I know I've taught you better than that."

Sakura released Yoshi's ear and placed a firm grip on his shoulder. "And what happened at the academy today. I got a call at the hospital this morning from Iruka-sensei at the academy saying that you were causing a bit of trouble in class. Do you want to tell me about it."

Yoshi didn't say a word and just look away from his mother unable to look her in the eyes. He was thankful that Iruka-sensei hadn't told his mother what really happened.

_**Flashback**_

Everyone in Iruka's class had just finished a weapon identification test and were reading their book on chakra and chakra control for homework. Yoshi was sitting in the first row all the way to the left, closest to the windows. Haruki was sitting to his right doodling a picture of his face on the hokage monument next to his father, with Ronin sitting next to him quietly reading. Taro was sitting behind Yoshi with his head down on the desk sleeping, again.

Iruka stood up, his chair making a scraping noise, breaking the silence causing a few of the students to jump.

"Alright everyone, I need to drop these files off to another sensei before class is over. I want all of you to behave while I'm gone. That means you too, Haruki." He left the room and not even before the sound of his footsteps had disappeared down the hall, the room erupted into mayhem.

Boys grouped together talking about the newest weapons, while the girls grouped together to talk about the latest makeup and hairstyles, fashion, and of course ... boys. Mainly Taro, Haruki, Ronin, and secretly Yoshi. Since, even though all the girls in class had been forbidden by their parents to ever speak to Yoshi Haruno, that never seemed to stop the numerous amount of secret admirer letters from showing up on his seat every morning.

Yoshi was staring out the window when suddenly a book hit him in the back of the head. He turned to glare at a smirking Aoi Shiami.

Aoi Shiami was the biggest jerk on this side of the planet. He may not have been the sharpest kunai in the set, but he was the heir to the Shiami clan, one of the top ten clans in the hidden leaf village. He wasn't the best ninja in class (which was Yoshi, by the way), but he sure did act like he was Kami-sama himself. He was also always trying to one up Yoshi in absolutely everything. And when he couldn't do that he would rub in the fact that Yoshi didn't have a father, and how everyone in the village seemed to hate him and his mother.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Yoshi Haruno. I didn't think you would ever come out of that tiny little shit hole you call an apartment, of course I wouldn't know how to live in a little place like that. I bet I wouldn't even be able to fit all of the great weapons and ninja scrolls my _father _gave me. In fact, I wanted to show you the new kunai set my _father _gave me. Sure, he did give me a new set just last week, but you know the newer they are, the better they are. And this set has the Shiami clam symbol engraved on them. To show how strong the Shiami clan is. Aren't they great?"

Aoi tossed one of his new kunai into the air before catching it. Letting the lights shine off its polished edges. He pointed it at Yoshi trying to intimidate him. But Yoshi's face remained indifferent.

"What's the matter? Don't you have anything to say? Or do you have a speech impediment? You want to know something? Me and my father where talking the other day while the two of us were training together - we do that a lot you know - and he told me that your father raped your mother. But what I think really happened was your father drank to much sake one night, had sex with your mother, and when he woke up in the morning he was so disgraced that he had slept with such a common whore, that he left the village and became a missing ninja just so he wouldn't have to deal with the shame of calling your mother his wife and you his son."

Aoi laughed his stupid high pitched girly laugh. A few of his sidekicks laughing loudly with him. Yoshi had to grip the desk just to make sure that he didn't jump onto Aoi and start to beat his brains out. Haruki had to be held down by Ronin to make sure he didn't do the same. While Yoshi, Ronin and Taro, who was awake now, all firmly glared at Aoi.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! In fact, I'm surprised that your mother still puts up with you. And with your father, I don't blame him. I mean how could anyone stand to call you his son, and that bitch-" the second Aoi had said that word, Yoshi just couldn't hold back anymore. No one called his mother a bitch without having a broken jaw afterward. Yoshi pushed Aoi to the floor, repeatedly nailing Aoi in the face, not allowing him to defend himself. Yoshi would have done this all day if he could, but he felt himself being lifted off Aoi by Iruka-sensei, who had just returned to class.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Stop it this instant! I want all of you to go outside and practice throwing your kunai and shuriken. I will take Aoi to the nurse's office. Yoshi, stay here until I get back." No one moved, still to shocked by the fight that had just occurred. All staring at Aoi's now broken nose and bleeding mouth. His eyes already starting to turn black and blue. "NOW!"

The students walked outside all whispering to each other about what had just happened. Ronin, Haruki, and Taro stalled wanting to stay with their friend, but finally left when Yoshi nodded and told them that they could leave.

Yoshi sat in his seat staring out into space, thinking of how much trouble he was going to get into this time. He didn't even notice that Iruka had walked back into the room.

Neither braking the silence; Yoshi waiting for the usual lecture and punishment, Iruka thinking of how to handle this situation.

"Yoshi, ... you know that you shouldn't be getting into fights like that. No matter what someone says, you should be the better man and just walk away, not stoop down to their level."

"But Iruka-sensei, Aoi said-"

"I know what Aoi said. I was standing outside the door practically the whole time. I saw Aoi throw that book at you, how he was deliberately provoking you. I just wanted to wait to see if you could be a better person than he was. But you let your anger get control of you, and you started fighting him. And I'm not happy about that. I'm going to have to call your mother and tell her you were causing some trouble in class, and I want you to stay after school for a little bit. I want you to stay in here until all of the other students leave, then I want you to go outside and practice throwing your kunai and shuriken for a little while. Got it?"

Yoshi was shocked. "But Iruka-sensei, I got into a fight, that means that I should be expelled for the rest of the day! Getting into a fight isn't causing a little bit of trouble in class. Not to mention Aoi's parents are going to be furious and are definitely going to tell the hokage, everyone in the village, and my okaa-san. I'll be in so much trouble, I'll-" Yoshi had to stop taking because while he had been speaking, he forgot to breath!

"Hold on. Just breath. I already talked to Aoi's parents. I told them Aoi had aimed a kunai at you, and your actions were in self-defense. You can't get into trouble for that. I also told them that aiming a weapon at a fellow student while in class, unless it is sparing, could result in expulsion. And if they didn't want to have Aoi kicked out of the academy then they were not allowed to say anything. I sent a short report to the Hokage explaining what happened, so don't worry. Just promise me that you'll won't get into anymore fights while in school, ok?" Iruka smiled kindly, while Yoshi did the same. This was the reason Iruka-sensei was Yoshi's favorite sensei. He didn't look down on him or his mother like so many other people in the village.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I promise."

_**End flashback**_

When Yoshi didn't answer Sakura decided that they would talk about this later.

"OH MY GOOD KAMI-SAMA! WHAT HAVE YOU PEOPLE DONE?!" Both shocked, by the sudden outburst, Sakura and Yoshi both turned to see a little old lady, apparently out for a late night stroll standing there pale as a ghost, pointing to the passed out man on the ground that they had both forgotten. '_Not good.'_

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! THE HARUNO'S HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! HELP!" The little old lady was running up the street as fast as her short, old legs could take her, yelling at the top of her lungs screaming for help. The once dark windows of the neighboring houses shined brightly as people looked out their windows to see what all of the commotion was about. Doors opened and people came out all seeing the man on the ground. A women screamed.

Hearing all of the noise outside, the occupants of the Hyuuga household came out. Pushing his way though the crowd was the Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki, himself. Followed by the rest of the Uzumaki family, and the Hyuuga family.

Checking to make sure the man on the ground wasn't dead as everyone believed, Naruto asked, "Sakura-chan, what happened here?" Sakura told him of how they were on their way to the Hyuuga compound when the man came out of the alley and yelled at them before attacking them. She said that she had only been acting in self-defense.

A random person from the crowd yelled, "That's a lie. Everyone knows how people like you act. Now we finally have some proof, enough to get you kicked out of the village. Hokage-sama do something."

Everyone in the crowd started to yell things for Naruto to do to them. Like kick them out of the village, or have them both thrown into jail. Once or twice someone even mentioned execution.

Yoshi, only being a kid, nervously held onto his mothers hand, the only calm thing in the storm.

Naruto had, had enough of the villagers bad mouthing his dear friend. "ENOUGH! EVERYONE BE QUIET! NOW!" All of the villagers, the Hyuuga family, and Sakura and Yoshi were all stunned by Naruto's sudden outburst, having never heard the hokage yell like that.

"Neji, TenTen," both said persons straightened at the sound of their names, "I want the both of you to handle the crowd. When your both done, take this guy home. Sakura, I want you to come with me to my office. Yoshi and Ronin will stay with Hinata until we get back. Alright?"

Sakura nodded in agreement as Neji and TenTen started directing everyone back to their homes. Ronin, Haruki, Usagi went back inside of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata waited for Yoshi even though he didn't move.

Looking down at her son, Sakura said, "Yoshi-kun, I want you to do what Naruto says and go with Hinata. I'll be back later. Ok sweety?" She gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't work.

"Bur Okaa-san, I want to stay with you." He tried as hard as he could to give his mother the puppy eyes look that Haruki always used to get ramen when ever he wanted, but not having to much experience at it, his mother was not moved.

Shaking her head she gave her son a small kiss on the forehead before handing him over to Hinata. When they both went into the compound and everyone in the crowd had gone back to their homes. Her and Naruto walked to the hokage's office.

-I-

"This isn't looking good, Sakura-chan." Naruto sat in the large hokage chair, Sakura sitting in one of the few chairs in front of his desk The office was filled with piles of paper work that Naruto had neglected to do earlier that day.

Sakura sat still as a statue in her seat. She knew that Naruto wouldn't punish her since she had done nothing wrong, but she was worried about Yoshi and what could happen to him if the villagers got to angry about this. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead in frustration. This was a huge problem. If people in the village started to say that Sakura had killed someone or even attacked them, even if it was in self-defense, the entire village and the village elders would want him to take action. He was the 'Rokudaime' after all.

"I had planed on giving this to you in the morning tomorrow, but now is probably a better time." He opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a mission scroll. Handing it to Sakura he explained, "This is an A-ranked mission, Sakura-chan. It should only take you about a week to complete it. I want you to do some snooping around in the village hidden in the mist. There has been some powerful ninja reported in the area. And I need someone to see if the rumors are true."

"This seems like the usual jounin kind of mission, Naruto. And I am Anbu. Just how powerful are these ninja are we taking about?"

"Akatsuki powerful." Naruto said the word akatsuki as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "That is why I wanted to send you. I know you can handle yourself if you run into any trouble with them."

Sakura glared. "Don't even joke. The Akatsuki organization was ended a long time ago. You and I both know that." There was no possibility the Akatsuki could still be around. She and Naruto had both worked so hard to make sure that there was never any trace of the Akatsuki left. They both wanted the memory of the organization to fade from society's mind. And theirs.

"I'm not joking. You know that the Akatsuki always had a stash of replacements ready just in case if one of the members died. And we never got all of the original members. I believe that their up to their old tricks and are out for world domination again. That's why I'm sending you out to investigate.

"And with what just happened earlier, I think this is a good opportunity to go. Yoshi is just a kid so no one would think that he could have attacked someone, but you're an adult Sakura-chan, and one of this villages best ninja. Everyone will be pointing the finger at you. But if your not here, that would give a chance for everyone to calm down. So that way when you get back I'll have the entire situation under control. No worries." He gave her a reassuring smile like she had given to Yoshi before, but Sakura was unaffected.

"I can't do that Naruto. Yoshi might be in danger if I leave. Even though I wouldn't be here he would, and the villagers might try to take their anger out on him. I won't let-" Sakura had tried to explain, but Naruto cut her off.

"Don't worry. I'll have Yoshi stay with me while your gone. No one would even think of hurting him if he's in my care. And I'll even have one of our friends watch over him while he is not at my home. He'll be perfectly safe."

Sakura looked like she wanted to disagree again, but she finally did agree with Naruto. Yoshi would be safe with him and if the Akatsuki were back this was serious. She would have to go. And maybe he was right. If she wasn't here for the villagers to get mad at, and gave him a chance to get the situation with the knocked out man taken care of, then maybe people would forget. Not right away, but eventually. Besides she would only be gone for a week, Yoshi could handle being at Naruto's house for that long. Apparently when Naruto became hokage, his brain finally decided to turn itself on.

"Alright I'll go. I'm going to pack, then I'll say goodbye to Yoshi before I leave. I'll see you at your house later."

Naruto smiled one of his large, classical smiles. "Believe it." His typical old saying that never got old.

She gave Naruto a small smile before doing a few hand signs and disappearing into a puff of smoke.

-I-

At the Hyuuga compound Yoshi sat on one of the small window seats next to the large windows over looking the front yard of the compound. Everyone had already eaten dinner while Yoshi had just picked at his food the whole time, not really eating anything.

Haruki, Usagi, and Ronin had tried to get him to play with them after dinner, but he had refused saying that he was going to stay sitting at the window seat until his mother got here. Eventually, Aunt Hinata, Uncle Neji and Aunt TenTen, who had both arrived a little while ago had made the three of them go to bed. Aunt Hinata had left a small tomato sandwich and a glass of milk for him to have, saying that if he need anything else to not be afraid to ask, before going to bed herself.

Uncle Naruto had come home at 11:00pm, without his mother. He said that his mother was going to go on a mission so she was packing and would be coming over before she left. And while she was gone he would be staying with him and Aunt Hinata in the usual guest room that he slept in when ever he stayed the night. Naruto ate some of the dinner leftovers before he went to bed.

It was a few minutes to midnight when his mother finally got to the compound. Yoshi must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes his mother was smiling at him. Unable to control himself he latched his arms around his mother neck, in a tight hug. Not wanting to let go. At first slightly shocked by his actions Sakura returned the hug.

"Yoshi-kun, were you good for Hinata and Naruto while I was gone?" She pulled back slightly, enough to look at his face. Seeing one little tear streak down his face she wiped it away with her hand. He must have been really worried about her or tired, probably a combination of them both for him to cry. Even if it was only a single tear.

"Okaa-san, your not really going to leave on a mission are you?" After what had happened today and stay up so late, he was both physically and emotionally tired and didn't care if he was acting like a little kid. All he wanted was his mother near by.

Sakura sighed, knowing this was going to lead to the usual argument. Even though Yoshi knew she was a ninja that didn't mean that he liked her leaving to go on missions.

She put her hand on his head and ruffled his black hair affectingly. "I'm sorry, Yoshi-kun. But don't worry. Naruto said that you can stay with him while I'm away. I'll only be gone about a week-"

"A week! You can't leave for a week." Yoshi's voice rising to a yell. Aoi's words from earlier that morning of how he was surprised Yoshi's mother still put up with him replayed themselves in is mind. His face turned into a scowl. "Don't lie to me. I bet your not going on a mission at all. Your just going to leave me and never come back!" He pushed himself off of his mother, standing defiantly in front of her. His hands clenched into fist at his sides.

Sakura looked angrily at her son. "Yoshi, don't say such nonsense. I'm going on this mission, and I will be coming back in one week weather you like it or not."

Yoshi closed his eyes in anger before shouting. "I HATE YOU. YOU'RE SO _ANNOYING_!"

He ran from the room into the guest room he would be using, slamming the door behind him. Completely missing the heart clenching look on his mothers face as he said those cursed words.

Naruto having been awoken by all of the shouting walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manor. He was surprised to see Sakura kneeling on the floor almost on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" He placed one of his arms around her in a half hug.

Drying her eyes with the back of her hand, she stood up saying, "Nothing. Don't worry about it Naruto." She walked over to her pack that she had left near the door and put it on her back. Sliding the door open, she turned back to Naruto before she said. "Bye Naruto. Say bye to everyone for me will you? Tell Yoshi that I love him, and the two of us are going to talk when I get back."

Naruto nodded while waving goodbye. Sakura closed the door behind her before leaping into the darkness.

-I-

The next morning Yoshi was still angry with his mother leaving. But his anger was soon forgotten by the third day. He waited patiently at the village gates in his spare time.

However, a week had come and gone without his mother returning. A week turned into two and a team of Anbu ninja was sent out to look for her. Without finding a single clue to her location. Yoshi's grades started to slip at the academy. He was often found staring out into space or waiting at the village gates. He hadn't meant what he said when he said he hated his mother. And he was fearful that his mother had really left him behind.

When three weeks was about to turn into a month Yoshi was summoned to the hokage's office.

Yoshi sat in the same chair that his mother had sat in about a month ago. The hokage was sitting behind the desk with a look of angst on his face. His wife standing by his side with tears threatening to fall in her eyes. This caused Yoshi to worry. Something terrible must have happened. Maybe something happened to his mother ... No. Yoshi shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Nothing could have happened to his mother. She was one of the strongest ninja in the village. Nothing could have happened to her.

Clearing his throat, Naruto began to speak. "Yoshi, a few days ago. One of the Anbu teams that I sent out to find you mother reported finding something."

Yoshi's heart beat faster hopefully. "They found Okaa-san? When is she going to get back? Today? Or tomorrow?"

Naruto's heart clenched painfully. This was not going to go end well. "No, Yoshi, you misunderstand. The Anbu ninja found ... blood. Lots of blood. All of it belonging to your mother. You know the human body only had a certain amount of blood in it, and if the body doesn't have enough blood in it, it doesn't survive."

Yoshi's hands griped the armrest of the chair to the point were his whole hand was turning white. His heart beat racing in fear.

'_He's lying. He has to be.'_

"Yoshi, I'm sorry I have to tell you this..."

'_No. He's not going to say it.'_

"This is really hard for me to say this, but I have to..."

'_He's not going to say it'_

"Yoshi, I'm sorry, but ..."

'_He's not going to say ...'_

"Your mother is dead."


	2. Chapter 2 New Teams

**Hello, my fellow fans. I'm glad that so many of you liked the prologue of Son of the Uchiha. It turned out much better than what I thought it was going to. I'm just sorry that I made so many spelling and grammar mistakes. You see, spelling and grammar are not my forte so I'll try to work on that. However, I have a friend who is much better at spelling and grammar than me and she said that she would be my beta reader.**

**Text means text**

**"Text" means speech**

'_**Text'**_** means personal thoughts**

_**Text **_**means flashback or a dreamlike state **

**(#) means a Japanese word that I will explain at the end of the chap**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto than Sakura wouldn't have been such a weakling in part one. I do own Yoshi Haruno, Haruki and Usagi Uzumaki, Ronin Hyuuga, Taro and Konoha Nara, Aoi and Shizuku Shiami, and Azumi Nagasaki. Also any of the little fill in characters that I made up.**

**And because I forgot to put it in the first chap. **

**Summary: Yoshi Haruno is the son of Sakura Haruno. His mother was declared KIA when she was on an A-ranked mission, he was eight years old at the time. Now four years later he is twelve years old, a genin, and shunned by most people in the village except by those who were friends to his mother. While on one of their missions, Yoshi and his team are attacked by sound ninja. Having to return to return to Konoha or be killed, Yoshi is shocked at the surprise waiting for him back at the village. But what is this? Orochimaru is alive? Who is Orochimaru's new ally? And why does the color of their eyes seem so familiar to Yoshi?**

**Is everyone ready? Alright. Here you go: Chapter one of Son of the Uchiha:

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

_"Okaa-san? Where are you?"_

_Where was he? He didn't know. It looked like he was in the village, but it seemed ... different. There was no sound except for Yoshi's calls and the sound of his footsteps. There seemed to be no one else in the village._

_"Okaa-san?"_

_He was running. He didn't know where to, but he kept running. He couldn't stop. He passed shops and houses, but he didn't see anyone else, didn't hear anyone else. Yet, he still kept running because he had to. He had to find her. His mother._

_"Okaa-san? I can't find you."_

_He passed the village gates, the academy, his apartment. He didn't even notice the Yamanaka flower shop, the ramen stand, or the weapon store as he ran by them. Still no sign of her._

_"Yoshi-kun." The call was so quiet Yoshi wasn't sure if he had really heard it._

_"Yoshi-kun."_

_He knew he heard it now. He ran faster. His muscles screaming in protest. His breathing coming in short gasps. His legs felt like jelly. But he did not slow down. Not now. Not now when he knew she was here. When she was near by._

_"Yoshi-kun."_

_Her call was louder now. He was close, very close. He forced himself to run even faster. He couldn't even breath now. He turned at the next corner and stopped._

_There she was. She was wearing a long white flowing dress, her arms were stretching out toward him, welcoming him. The image of the village faded away only leaving darkness surrounding him, and the bright white light shining form his mother._

_"Okaa-san."_

_He tried to run toward her, but something held him back. A hand. There was a hand holding his wrist. He didn't turn around. He wasn't able to._

_"No Yoshi. You can't go with her. She's gone." Who's voice was that? It sounded like Naruto._

_"Please stay with us Yoshi." That was Usagi. Another hand grabbed his other arm._

_"Don't be troublesome." Taro obviously, the guy was to much like his dad. Something gripped his leg._

_"You're staying here, Ketsunoana(1) ." Haruki. He was the only person stupid enough to call Yoshi that. _

_More hands griped him. He could hear so many voices now. Mostly the voices of people he knew, all specking at once. Making it difficult to understand them at all._

_"Yoshi-kun."_

_His mother was calling him again. Beckoning him to come to her. The hands started pulling him backward, into the darkness._

_"No! Let go!" he shouted._

_He struggled as hard as he could; pushing, pulling, even biting against the hands that held him, but they remained locked around him like a tight vise. Tugging on him, pulling him back, pausing, then tugging again. Over and over, never letting up. Yoshi could feel his feet dragging across the ground. No matter how many hands he managed to shake off, still more held him._

_"Don't worry Yoshi-kun." His mother, who had been so far out of reach, was suddenly standing in front of him. She cupped his face in both of her hands, her warmth felt so familiar to Yoshi. The hands tugging on him seemed to vanish into thin air._

_"Okaa-san."_

_She hugged him, just like when she had when he was little and in need of her comfort. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Closing his eyes he inhaled her scent._

'Cherry blossoms_.' She smelled like cherry blossoms. '_Just like she always did_.'_

_"Yoshi-kun ... you know I'll never leave you. I'll always be watching over you." she whispered softly in his ear._

_The solid form of his mother that he had been holding onto disappeared. Confused, he opened his eyes hoping to find his mother still him. However, instead of his mother, he was surrounded by a twister of cherry blossoms._

_"Wait! Don't leave me again!" he shouted in a despite attempt to convince her to stay, but the sound of his voice was drowned out by the sound of the strong wind._

_The cherry blossoms moved faster as the wind picked up speed, blowing his hair in front of his eyes, obscuring his view. Into nothing but darkness._

_"Okaa-san!"_

Yoshi awoke gasping for breath drenched in a cold sweat.

'_A dream.' _

It had only been a dream. The same damn dream he had been having for the past four years. He wasn't running around the village, but rather in his room in his apartment; there wasn't any hands gripping him, it was only his bed sheet tangled around his body; and there was no lingering scent of cherry blossoms. There hadn't been for a long time.

Looking at the clock he groaned when he realized that it was 7am already. He had only gotten about four hours of sleep since he had decided to get some late night training done before he went to bed, afterwards dragging himself home at around 3am . Obviously a poorly considered decision now.

Since he had always had the problem of waking up early and not being able to get back to sleep he decided to just get out of bed and get the day over with. After all, was suppose to be an important day for a ninja. Today he was doing to graduate from the academy and become a genin, an official ninja of the village. He snorted at the idea.

To Yoshi becoming a genin wasn't very important. To him all it meant was he was only one step closer to becoming an Anbu captain. When he was little, he had wanted to be an Anbu captain because he thought it would be so cool to go on really dangerous missions and to really far away places and other cool stuff like that. However, now the only reason he wanted to become an Anbu captain was the opportunities it would present. Opportunities to get his hands on some classified past Anbu mission files. Like his mother's last mission file.

Naruto - Naruto had asked Yoshi not to call him Hokage-sama, and after his mother's death it didn't feel right to call him or anyone else his aunt of uncle - said that even though it was Yoshi's mother he wasn't allowed to tell him any information about the mission because it was an Anbu mission so it was classified and he couldn't give Yoshi access to the file.

The only thing that he had told Yoshi was that even though there was a large amount of blood found there was no body. However, in highly ranked mission like this one that involved powerful ninja like his mother, this wasn't very uncommon. Sometimes if the body of an enemy ninja was found, it would often be taken back to the village to learn the enemy village's secrets, being the reason for hunting ninja.

So if Yoshi became an Anbu captain, by doing so then he would have the needed access to his mother's mission file. If he was able to know the location of where his mother's blood was found (he had to surpass the feeling of nausea every time he though of it as his mother's blood) then hopefully he would be able to find his mother's ... body. The shudder that ran down his spine was inevitable.

Since he doubted that the Anbu ninja who had gone searching for her had really cared after they had learned it was his mother's blood. He wanted to be able to give his mother a final resting place in the village she had loved and protected since she was an academy student like himself.

Well, he wouldn't be an academy student after today anyway.

Throwing his sheet off himself he went into the bathroom and took a shower. After that he changed into a black fishnet T-shirt, a plain red hood with no sleeves, with a zipper in the front, and the Haruno symbol on the back, a gray elbow pad on his left elbow, an arm guard on his right forearm, a pair of baggy black pants with many pockets for his various weapons, and his black boots.

When he was done he left his room and went to the kitchen searching the fridge for something edible to eat on his way to the academy.

Yoshi still lived in his mother's old apartment. Naruto allowed Yoshi to live in the village almost for free since he had been such a close friend to his mother and him. Giving him enough money each week to buy food, weapons, and whatever else he may need. Of course Yoshi was going to pay him back every cent when he was able. He didn't like being in other peoples debts.

He locked up the apartment and roof hopped to the academy. Normally he would have just walked, but with the little amount of sleep he had gotten last night he didn't feel like dealing with all of the villagers stares and whispers today. He didn't think he would be able to hold himself back if someone said the wrong thing to piss him off this morning.

Even after his mother was declared KIA the villagers still hadn't let up on their insults. Most people still said she had been a traitorous tramp for sleeping with his biological father, whoever that was. However, now they were saying things like she hadn't died on a mission at all and had just ran away from the village and the hokage allowed her to because he had pitied her; or others said that she had gone on the mission, but couldn't bear the thought of coming back knowing her son was waiting for her like the little demon he was, so she committed suicide to finally escape him. There were many other obscured theories about what had really happened to his mother on her last mission, most bordering on the insane. Still the villagers loved to gossip.

"HEY, KETSUNOANA! WAIT UP FOR US!"

"Please don't say things like that Onii-san(2). It's not polite."

Looking behind him he saw Haruki and his little sister, Usagi, were roof hopping trying to catch up to him. Slowing his pace the three roof hopped together.

"Shut up, Makeinu(3). Morning, Usagi." He nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, Yoshi." she said smiling.

The three of them would always walk together to the academy in the morning, and sometimes in the afternoons. Usagi had been able to move up a grade in the academy into her brother's and Yoshi's grade because of her seemingly natural ability to use her Byakugan so well, and he had to give it to her, she was really talented when fighting. She had even managed to use her bloodline when she was nine years old, a year before her brother. However, even though she could give genin a run for their money, she preferred to talk things out rather than resort to violence.

"Isn't this great, Yoshi! We're finally going to graduate from that stupid academy and become real ninja No more having to show up for class, or tests, and no more lectures from pain in the ass teachers. Plus, I'm going to become hokage!" Haruki pumped his fist in the air in excitement, causing him to momentarily lose his footing on the next roof, tripping, and slamming his face into the hard concrete roof of a building.

"Onii-san! Are you alright?" Usagi leapt to her brother to make sure he was alright.

Landing beside her, Yoshi said, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's to hardheaded anyway."

Haruki moaned in pain when his sister touched his forehead. "Ouch. That hurt. What happened?" He stood, swaying slightly before steading himself.

"You were talking about graduating from the academy and becoming hokage before you tripped over your own two feet, and did a face plant right into the roof. By the way, you'll have to be really lucky just to graduate from the academy today, before you can ever hope to become hokage." Yoshi said, his voice fulled with arrogance.

The dizziness Haruki had felt disappeared as he shouted, "What did you just say to me?! I dare you to say it again."

Yoshi smirked. "Gladly."

The both of them tried to out-glare at each other. Usagi interjected by placing her hand in-between their faces, breaking their glares. She said, "Hey guys. We're going to be late if you don't stop fighting. Could you please do this some other time?". She pointed toward the academy building a short distance away.

Both grumbled a "Fine." under their breaths. Before heading to the academy.

* * *

The entire classroom at the academy was filled with so much noise, Yoshi, Haruki, and Usagi had been able to hear it before they even opened the door. There were paper airplanes souring and spitballs flying through the air, the other students where scattered around the room and chattered on loudly about graduating.

Pushing their way though the toward their seats they weren't surprised to see Ronin already sitting in his seat, his eyebrow twitching in anger as he tried to complete his daily pre-class meditation, without much success. What was surprising was Taro seemed to have showed up early today, since he was also sitting in his seat, head on the desk, his hands over his ears in a despite attempt to block out the thundering noise and get back to sleep. His mom must have kicked him out of bed this morning to make sure he wasn't late like he usually was.

Taking his seat Haruki asked, "Hey guys. Where's Iruka-sensei?"

Ronin hn'd in reply, giving up trying to meditate. "Who knows. But whatever he is doing had better be important. My eardrums can't take much more of this racket."

Taro rested his head on his right palm. "What are you complaining about? At least you got a good nights sleep. I only got ten hours of sleep last night. And my troublesome mother literally 'kicked' me out of the house this morning, just to make sure that I wouldn't be late. I got the footprint to prove it."

"Whatever. Yoshi, you might what to put that hood up. You-know-who has been looking for you, and she-"

"HELLO, MY DEAR YOSHI-KUN! DID YOU MISS MEEEE?!"

Yoshi tensed at the voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. _'Kami-sama, please let it be anyone else but her...'_Apparently Kami-sama hadn't heard Yoshi's pled because forcing her way through the crowded classroom toward him was none other than Shizuku Shiami.

Shizuku was Aoi's little sister, who like Usagi, had moved up a grade in the academy. However, unlike Usagi who had moved up one grade because of her skill, Shizuku had no skill. She had the worst grades in the whole academy. Everyone knew that she had cheated, bribed, or even blackmailed her way into getting into Yoshi's grade. She was also the president of Yoshi's forbidden "not-so-secretive fanclub."

As if it was completely natural for her, she sat down and made herself comfortable on Yoshi's desk. Completely ignoring, or not even noticing, Yoshi's look of total disgust at her close proximity.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yoshi-kun, when are we going to go on that date you promised me?"

With an agitated look on his face he said, "Get off my desk, Shiami." Purposely he made his voice sound like ice. Visibly seeing her flinch at the tone. Haruki laughed at the startled look on Shizuku's face.

"What is going on in here?"

Everyone in the room, except for Yoshi, Ronin and Taro (who had fallen asleep), jumped at the surprise appearance of Iruka..

"Shizuku, please return to your seat." He instructed. "The same for the rest of you. Now pay attention. When, I call you name you will walk into the classroom next door. That is where all of you will be taking your individual final exams.

"The final exam has two parts." He held up a stapled packet for everyone to see. "First, you will have to complete the written part of the exam. The written test will not be the same for everyone, some with different questions, others with the questions in a different order. In the second part, you will have to be able to do one or a few random jutsus that the instructors will ask you.

"If you pass, you will be given a ninja headband. From there, you will go to the next classroom, two doors down the hall from here. There, when everyone who passed is present, you will be assigned to your teams and met your new sensei's. However, if you fail, you will be asked to go back home. Then, next Monday, you will return here to the academy with the new students just entering the academy for the first time, and have to start all over again. Understand?"

Yoshi understood. He was confident that he was going to pass, but he was slightly worried about his friends passing. Ronin, he was almost 100 percent positive was going to pass, he was called a prodigy after all; and with her skills, Usagi was probably going to pass as well; Taro stood a change of passing if he got off his lazy ass and didn't fall asleep. Haruki was a different matter.

Looking out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Haruki was drumming his fingers against the top of his desk. He was nervous. He always drummed his fingers when he was nervous, it was just something stupid little thing he always did.

It isn't like he was the worst ninja ever, it was just sometimes it took him a little while longer to get something than it would another person. Plus Haruki, was, in a weird way (and he would almost always rather cut off his own tough with a dull kunai before he ever admitted this to anyone) his best friend. The both of them had been annoying the hell out of each other since they were born, and no matter what happened the two had always seemed to paired up together for almost everything. It would be strange if they didn't do something as simple as graduating the academy at the same time.

Iruka started reading students names from a list in his hands all going in alphabetical order by last name, starting with Kenji Aburame, then his twin Shinji. Yoshi knew he wouldn't have to wait to long before he was called. He was always the first to go in their group of friends if they went alphabetically by last name.

"Haruno, Yoshi."

Standing from his seat, he walked to the door and out into the hallway. His friends giving him quiet "Goodluck"'s as he walked by. In all honesty, he wasn't really nervous. If he didn't treat this like a big deal, then he wouldn't be nervous. Surprisingly, it worked.

In the next room there was a single table in the center of the room, against the opposite wall there was also another table. Sitting at that table was Neji and Ibiki. Ibiki had retired from being Konoha's leading interrogation officer last year, his successor being Anko. He still helped sometimes at the academy, whenever they needed some extra hands or something.

But for some reason Ibiki seemed to hate him. Apparently, people didn't need a reason to hate Yoshi. The first time he had met Ibiki was three years ago. When he had filled in for Iruka-sensei who was out sick. The whole day Ibiki had glared at him saying things so low under his breath Yoshi wasn't sure if he had been saying anything at all or if he was just hearing the wind.

When class had ended he had been on his way home when Aoi and his friends had tried to gang up on him. Aoi had started to fight him, trying to look like a big tough guy, but Yoshi was hardly even trying. With a single, chakra filled punch Yoshi had managed to knock the wind right out of Aoi, doubled over clutching his stomach. It was just plain terrible timing that at that very second Ibiki had walked by and had seen him throw the punch. Aoi and his friends scattered at the sight of the scar faced Ibiki. Yoshi, unfortunately didn't get away. Ibiki had even taken him to see the hokage for his punishment. That had been a complete waste of time. After Naruto had said he could leave, he heard Ibiki say that in a few years time Naruto was going to have to send a team of Anbu ninja after him. Naruto replying that he would never let that happen.

The sound of Neji clearing his throat pulled Yoshi from his memories as he straightened in his seat. "Yoshi Haruno, please take a seat. On the table is your written test, you will have a maximum time limit of twenty minutes to complete it. When you are done, hand it to me. Ibiki will then ask you to do any jutsu of his choosing."

He nodded, looking over the test. There was fifty questions in all. Most of the questions seemed easy enough, a few a little harder. A couple were multiple choice, some where he had to calculate something, he even had to draw a diagram for one. Mostly, the questions were about the basics that no one really seemed to think was important, but they were all to easy for him. _'I can't believe this is all you have to do to become a ninja'_.

He was on the last question. "Answer the 25th clause of the ninja know-how." This was probably the most easy question on the test. He had already memorized over 100 of the ninja know-how. He wrote, "A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will allow him not to cry."

Writing down his answer, he stood and handed the test to Neji, waiting for Ibiki to speak. Ibiki sat in his chair, arms crossed, eyes closed. It was a few seconds of dead silence before he spoke, his eyes still closed. "Haruno. In order to pass the graduation exam, the jutsu you will have to perform is the Bunshin no Jutsu(4) and create one copy of yourself." Opening his eyes, he glared at Yoshi.

_'That's it? I thought this graduation exam would be a challenge.' _He was almost disappointed. Completing the necessary hand signs, a second Yoshi appeared out of thin air, an exact replica of the original.

Neji smirked. "Congradulations, Yoshi. You've passed the academy graduation exam. Here." He handed Yoshi a ninja headband.

For such a small item, the headband seemed heavy as he tied it around his head. The coolness of the metal felt strange against his forehead.

He could feel the smile trying to force it's way onto his face as he left the room. Throwing a smug look at Ibiki before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Yoshi had been waiting for everyone to finish their exams in the room next door, and he was getting agitated. He'd been stuck here for about a hour and the only one of his friends who had passed was Ronin, who was sitting beside him.

Hearing the door open, he glanced to see who had passed, a little surprised to see Azumi Nagasaki.

Azumi had entered the academy about a month ago as a transfer student from Suna. Her and her mother had moved here after her father had died on a mission, and they moved here hoping for a new start. She had long red hair that faded to black at the end that reached her waist. Her eye color was a deep, dark purple. He didn't actually know her all that well since they never had a conversation together, but she seemed nice enough. Whenever they would see each other, she would never look at him with disgust or anger, usually she would smile and wave. He could tell she had a nice personality, and she was Haruki's first crush. It was obvious to tell, the baka's face would turn bright red and he would ramble on and on about whatever thought crossed his mind at that moment whenever she was near.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her a moment longer than necessary until Ronin elbowed him in the side. "Why were you looking at her?" he asked.

Yoshi scowled, turning his head in the opposite direction. "I wasn't looking at her."

Taro had must have passed since he took a seat next to Ronin deciding to fall asleep. Much to Yoshi's and many other people's disappointment, both of the Shiami siblings had managed to pass. But it seems his worries of Haruki failing had been misplaced. He was sure the people in Suna could hear Haruki yell, "HELL YEAH! I PASSED! BELIEVE IT!" Usagi followed behind her brother.

When everyone who had passed was in the classroom, Iruka-sensei and seven jounin entered the room. Yoshi was able to recognize Neji and his friend Lee, Konohamaru, and Kakashi.

Organizing the papers in his hands Iruka said, "Quiet, all of you. I am going to tell you which teams you're going to be on, the teams are based on your skills, that way if you lack something one or both of your other teammates will make up for it. After I call your name, you and your teammates will leave with your sensei. Team 1 will be..." He called peoples names. Some students groaning as they found out who their teammate were, others glade who they had been assigned to. Soon there was only twelve students left.

"Team 4 will be Shizuku Shiami, Kenji and Shinji Aburame. Your sensei will be Konohamaru."

"EEK!" The sound of Shizuku's high pitched voice was enough to make a few of the students to cover their ears. "I REFUSE TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THE BUG BROTHERS! THEY HAVE CREEPY CLOTHS, AND THEIR BUGS ARE ICKY AND YUCKY. I DEMAND YOU PUT ME ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOSHI-KUN. DO YOU HEAR ME? HEY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!? PUT ME DOWN THIS-"

Deciding he had, had enough of Shizuku's loud irritating voice, Konohamaru, picked her right up out of her seat during the middle of her stupid rumblings and carried her right out of the room, the Aburame twins following behind him.

Silently thanking Konohamaru for removing the banshee, Iruka continued, "Team 5 will be Taro Nara, Usagi Uzumaki, and Ronin Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Rock Lee."

Standing in one of his own original poses, Lee shouted, "Come, my youthful students. For I your sensei, the Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, will turn you into powerful young shinobi of youth!" He smiled, his white giving off a little shine.

As Taro was about to walk past him, Haruki, whispered to him, "Watch it. That guy is creepy, and I don't trust him. The both of you had better protect my little sister. Got it?" He said in a serious tone.

Taro sighed. "Yeah. Troublesome." Then he left with the others.

When the door had closed. Iruka announced the next team. "Team 6 will be Aoi Shiami, Noboru Inuzuka, and Kari Jojuki. Your sensei will be Neji Hyuuga."

Aoi straightened up, walking right up to Neji he stood in front of him, his arms crossed in front of himself. Looking Neji in the eye he said, "Listen Hyuuga. I know that the Hyuuga clan my be one of the most powerful clans in the village, but that doesn't give you the right to boss me around whenever the mood soots you. Since you have to be my sensei, lets just get one thing straight, I'll go on missions if I have to go, but don't expect me to show up for any of that lame training with you or those so called teammates of mine. I wouldn't be caught dead with weaklings like them." The look of self-importance was clearly seen on his face.

Everyone in the room could see the look that passed over Neji's face, as if he could have just said what he was thinking aloud. '_This kid is in for a real rude awakening_.'

Neji smirked with an evil gleam in his eyes. He instructed his other two students to leave and head to training area number six, and that he and Aoi would be there shortly. After the other two had left, both smiling at thinking about what punishment Aoi was going to get, Neji grabbed the collar of Aoi's shirt and yanked him out of the room. A short time later you could clearly hear Aoi's yells as he was dragged to the training grounds, not doubt where he was going to get a sever thrashing.

Scratching the back of his head, with a cheeky smile plastarded on his face, Iruka stared at the three remaining students. "I guess that this means that you three - Haruki Uzumaki, Azumi Nagasaki, and Yoshi Haruno - will be Team 7. Your sensei will be Kakashi."

Haruki smiled as he jumped up, both of his fist raised in the air. "Yes! I'm on the same team as Azumi. This is so cool." A faint pinkness crossed his cheeks as he stared at the said girl only a few rows behind him.

"Isn't this great, Azumi? You and me get to be on the same team, and I'll be able to protect you and stuff. Well? Isn't this great, Azumi?"

Azumi smiled in reply. "Yes, Haruki-san, this is great, but you shouldn't forget Yoshi-san. He is on our team too."

Deciding to just ignore Haruki for the time being, Yoshi stood up and walked to the front of the room where Iruka was speaking with Kakashi.

Noticing that there was a student standing next to him, Iruka said, "I guess I'll take my leave now. See you later guys, and Kakashi, good luck, your going to need it." Smiling as he went, he walked out the door.

As the door closed softly behind Iruka, Kakashi turned to his new student. "Are you ready to go Yoshi?" Receiving a nod as an answer, Kakashi asked his remaining to students the same. Satisfied with Azumi's quiet "Hai." and Haruki's ear ringing "YOU BET!" he said, "Then all of you head up to the roof. I'll meet you there shortly." His eye crinkled slightly as he smiled underneath his mask. Performing a few hand signs he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"What was with that? Couldn't he just have waited for us?" Haruki scratched the back of his head he walked to the door with Azumi behind him and Yoshi bring up the rear.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. He is our sensei after all." Azumi smiled brightly. Never realizing the exact opposite thoughts that Yoshi and Haruki were thinking. Having known Kakashi for almost all of their lives they both knew that the perverted old man was trying to get a few last minutes of reading his dirty little book in before he had to train them.

'_Pervert_.'

* * *

When the trio reached the roof, confirming Yoshi's and Haruki's thoughts, Kakashi was leaning up against the railing of the roof, his eyes glued to the orange book in his hands, a light shade of pink under his eye.

Azumi gasped at the sight of the material her sensei was reading so intently. "K-K-Kakashi-sensei?! Why are you reading that book? It's material it's...it's...distasteful."

Kakashi smiled (or at least they thought he smiled), placing his book in his back pouch he said, "Sorry about that Azumi, but what I read during my free time shouldn't affect your training so don't worry about it. Now why don't the three of you sit over there on the steeps across from me, and introduce yourselves."

"What do you mean 'introduce' ourselves, Kakashi-sensei?" Azumi asked, tucking her skirt underneath her.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "You know, tell me your name, interests, dislikes, goals; that sort of thing."

After they were all seated like asked, Haruki decided to go first. "My name is Haruki Uzumaki. My interests are ramen and tasting all of the different flavors of ramen. I dislikes jerks who act like they are better than everyone else." He glared at Yoshi while saying this. Earning himself a wack on the back of head by said person. "My goal is to be Hokage like my old man, and to taste every flavor of ramen in the world, and have a ramen named after me." This also earing another smack on the back of his head by Yoshi, saying he was a loser.

Kakashi nodded. '_Just like his father_' "That was good Haruki. Now you go next Azumi."

She blushed as three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. "Ok. My name is Azumi Nagasaki. I'm interested in reading, writing, and drawing. I'm not fond of people with bad manners or who act rudely to others. My goal is to be a strong ninja like my father was." A brief look of sadness passed over her eyes before it vanished.

It seemed like Kakashi smiled again. "It's good to hear that Azumi. I'm sure if you train hard enough you'll even be stronger than your father." She smiled brightly at him, her blush increasing slightly from his words. "I believe that just leaves you then Yoshi."

Yoshi, who had his eyes closed, opened them, straightened up from the lying position he had been resting in. "My name is Yoshi Haruno. I'm really only interested in training, besides a few other things. I dislike to many things to list. Also, my goal is to be Anbu captain."

Kakashi's heart clenched slightly. '_He's so much like his father as well_.' "That was short, but satisfactory. So since we all know each other, tomorrow-"

"Hey! Hey! Kakashi-sensei, you didn't introduce yourself yet. We told you about us, now you have to tell us about you." Haruki grinned sheepishly, waiting for Kakashi's answer.

"That's true, Kakashi-sensei. Now it's your turn." Azumi agreed. Even Yoshi paused to hear what Kakashi was going to say.

Scratching the back of his head in thought, he replied, "Well you already know my name is Kakashi. I'm interested in many things. There are a few things that I don't like. Also, as for my goals that's really none of you business."

His three students all felt like falling over backwards, anime style, even Yoshi. '_Figures. I always thought that guy kept to much to himself anyways_.'

Clapping his hands to get their attention Kakashi said, "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, tomorrow I want the three of you to show up at the bridge near training area number seven at 6:00am sharp. Don't be late or you'll be sorry. Also, don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning. If you do otherwise you may just throw up." All nodded, not really taking his treat seriously.

Before Kakashi was able to disappear once again, Haruki grabbed his arm. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why don't you come to the ramen stand. My old man promised that if me and Usagi passed the exams that he would treat us to ramen tonight for dinner. You can't turn up a occasion like this one. Uncle Neji, Aunt TenTen, Ronin, Uncle Shikamaru, Aunt Ino, Taro, Kohana, and Yoshi-ketsunoana are going to go. So that means that you have to come."

"Thank you for the invitation. I'll see if I can make time for it. After all it's only once in a blue moon that Naruto offers to pay for ramen." When he completed the hand signs he disappeared.

Turning to Azumi he said, "You can come too, if you want. It would like a new team sort of thing. I'm sure that my father wouldn't mind if you came." His eyes were shining with so much hope that it was almost impossible for Azumi to say no. Almost impossible.

Shacking her head gracefully, she replied, "I'm sorry Haruki-san, but I'm afraid that I cannot. You see I promised my mother that I would be home on time for dinner. You see she is making a special dinner for me tonight if I passed the exams. So perhaps another time."

"Aw. Well that's ok then. I'll see you later." Although his response was said as happily as he could manage it was still impossible to not hear the small tone of sadness in his voice as he waved farewell to Azumi as she walked home.

Trying to make an unnoticeable escape before he could be noticed by his best friend, Yoshi walked as quietly as he could, but it was useless when Haruki grabbed onto the back of his hood preventing him from leaving.

"And just where do you think you are going? You promised that you would come remember? It was a few days ago? You said that if I managed to pass the exam and become a genin without cheating that you would come to have ramen with us."

Yoshi tried to recall the incident that would make him say such a thing. His eyes widened slightly. '_Damn it. Now I remember_.' He and Haruki had been sparring together after class, and when he was angry that Haruki had actually managed to injure him, he had made that stupid promise. Due to his anger, he didn't actually believe that Haruki would be able to accomplish passing the exam without cheating his way through. '_And I never break a promise_.'

Almost grumbling, Yoshi said, "Fine."

Smiling Haruki slapped his friend on the back. "That's the spirit, Ketsunoana. Come on. We'll go over to my house now so that way we'll be all set to go when everyone is at the ramen stand." Tugging on the back of his hood, Yoshi was only able to scowl as he was dragged all the way to his friends house.

* * *

Truthfully the small get-together was actually not all that bad. The kids sat together at a few tables pushed together, while the adults all fitted around the counter. Kohana demanding that her older brother, Taro, show her his new ninja headband, who muttered that it was too troublesome and handed it to her. Ronin was trying to eat his ramen in a calm manner, but was having great difficultly due to the loud mouth ninja, Haruki, sitting next to him, who was practically shouting to high heaven about how he managed to "pass the horrible, mind-shattering, will-breaking" exam without even breaking a sweat. Usagi was having much difficultly in trying to get her brother to control his volume. Yoshi was almost able to tune out the voices of all of the talking and noodle slurping nosie around him.

Holding up his headband in the air, purposely letting the light shine off of it, Haruki exclaimed, "So when Ibiki handed me my headband, I yelled-"

"Haruki, you better not start making people go deaf. Your mother will have my head if you make it impossible for the people all the way in Suna to sleep tonight. So keep it down." Naruto, who was sitting at the counter not to far from the kids table, interrupted his son.

"Don't even bother, Naruto he is to much like you. He'll never be quiet." Standing behind him was Kakashi.

Naruto grinned. "Kakashi, you showed up, and only half and hour late too. Long time no see. Take a seat, and relax. Ramen is on me tonight, so help yourself."

Plopping his body down in the seat next to the hokage, Kakashi ordered his ramen. "I know your son told me about you generous offer to pay. I could never pass up this chance to have ramen with you and not go broke."

Naruto laughed at the truth of it. "When being hokage does have its perks. I can pretty much get free ramen when ever I feel like it. It's just to bad that Hinata is trying to get me to cut down on the stuff. She says that I won't end up dying from a ninja attack, but rather a heart attack from all of the ramen that I eat." He grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm surprised that you haven't died yet, Naruto. You think a heart attack would have done you in a long time ago with how you engorge yourself with ramen." Kakashi peered over Naruto's shoulder, and grinned. "And it looks like your son is not all that different from you."

Turning around Naruto could have almost laughed out loud at the sight of his son wolfing down as if he hadn't eaten in months. Much like how Naruto had done it when he was his sons age. "Yeah, I guess he really is a lot like me after all."

The two men stared as Haruki, now finished with his second bowl of ramen, unintentionally bumped Yoshi sitting ,next to him, almost causing Yoshi's hot, steaming ramen to pour into Yoshi's own lap. This resulting in Yoshi to insult Haruki and trying to spill Haruki's own third bowl of ramen into Haruki's own lap. Leading to a mini-wrestling match between the two while the other kids watched and took bets on who would win.

Kakashi quiet whispered, "Yoshi is a lot like his father too."

Naruto's heart clenched painfully. "Yeah."

* * *

After bidding goodbyes to everyone Yoshi left the ramen stand. The streets where dark and quiet. It seemed as if the crickets didn't even want to break the calming silence with their music. Yoshi turned off of the sidewalk, onto a small dirt path cutting its way through the small forest.

Hours ago, in the early morning after he had finished his late night training before heading home he had been here; walking down this every path like the day before that, and the day before that, and so many days before that. He had walked down this path so many times that he could walk it blindfolded.

Where he was going almost no one went. Except for a few people, only those who wished to visit a lost dear friend, companion, or mother.

After pushing his way past the last branch hanging over the path, Yoshi stepped out of the woods and began to walk up the small hill covered in tall grass. At the top was a large cherry tree overshadowing a small stone shrine, with a picture frame leaning against it. After kneeling and lighting one of the incense sticks near the shrine, he looked upon the forever smiling face in the picture frame.

"Okaa-san."

There and forever was his mother's face smiling back at him. Never going to be covered in wrinkles of old age, or her pink hair turning gray with the flow of time. Eternal.

The small shrine had been specially built by Naruto to represent as Sakura's grave. So if someone wanted to visit her they would have a special place to go. Yoshi had planted the cherry tree near the shrine when it was built, after his mother's name sake. He would always visit here every day near or after sunset, he had been coming for the past four years. Everyone who had loved Sakura knew that this was his time to visit his mother, and never interrupted him when he came to visit her.

Removing his headband he let it slip from his head as he held it in front of the picture frame, as if his mother was actually sitting there in front of him and he was showing it to her.

"See, Okaa-san?" He smiled bitterly. "I finally got my ninja headband. I'm finally a genin. Now I just have to train harder and become Anbu captain. I know it will take a while, but I promise I'll bring you back to the village so you can be buried here. Everyone managed to pass, even Haruki managed to. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Guess I should've know that the moron was way to stubborn to give up. My sensei is even Kakashi, just like who you had as your sensei when you were my age."

A cold gust of wind blew through his dark hair, he gazed up at the moon almost directly above him. He stood and after brushing the dirt from his knees he said, "I think it is about time that I head home. I have training with Kakashi early in the morning tomorrow. Aishiteru(5) Okaa-san."

Turning away Yoshi stared walking home to his apartment, not waiting for a reply.

Knowing he would never get one.

* * *

(1) Ketsunoana: Ass

(2) Onii-san: Dear older brother

(3) Makeinu: Loser

(4) Bunshin no Jutsu: Clone Technique

(5) Aishiteru: I love you

* * *

**OMG! Man this chap was a real pain in the $$. It took forever to type, and now my fingers are almost numb. By the way, sorry it took so long to get this up. Work and school can be a major pain to deal with when your trying to write a story, you know? Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate it dearly. Remember to review if you want another chapter. Bye-bye.**


	3. A Typical Morning And Teammates

_**I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Hello my fellow Naruto fanfiction readers! Now I realize that many of you are probely planning to kill me very slowly and painfully, but I ask you to please don't, or at least until after you read this chap. Believe it or not, but I really worked really hard on this pain in the ass chap. I must have had like seven different versions of this thing and I wasn't happy with any of them, but I am confident that you'll like this one. And I realize that this chap may seem to drag on a little bit, I know. You see this chap and the next chap (that hopefully won't take me too long to get up) were originally suppose to be one chap altogether, but since this I had such a hard time getting this chapter right, and for making you guys wait so long, I figured I would work even harder on the next chap.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Text means text**

"**Text" means speech**

'_**Text'**_**means personal thoughts**

_**Text**_**means text, speech, personal thoughts in a flashback or dream-like state**

**Again,**_**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Typical Morning And Teammates**_

* * *

"Hey, Ketsunoana! What? You're still asleep? Wake up! Today is our first day of training! What are you still doing in bed? GET UP ALREADY!"

Jerking awake from the recurring nightmare of his mother, Yoshi shot into a sitting position, almost nailing Haruki in the head.

Yoshi glared squarely at his loud mouth best friend. "Haruki? What the hell?! It's almost 5:30 in the morning! How did you get in here?"

"I borrowed my dad's spare key."

"Why in the hell did you do that? Get out!"

"Hell no. Now come on, and get ready."

Haruki ignored the I'm-really-pissed-off-at-you glare Yoshi was giving him as he left his friends room and decided to gorge himself in Yoshi's supply of instant ramen. Satisfied that his friend was wake now and was not going to be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Sighing, Yoshi crawled out of bed and got ready for the day. _'Note to self: change all of the locks on the doors and windows.'_

After changing into his usual training outfit, he was not surprised when he walked into his kitchen and found it in complete disarray. With Haruki sitting comfortably at the table, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of ramen, completely ignorant of the tornado-like mess that he had caused.

"Makeinu, next time you decide to break into my apartment and steal my food, don't wake me up or make a mess of my kitchen." Smacking Haruki on the back of his head as he passed, he grabbed a tomato from the fridge, sat down at the table and started eating.

Rubbing his now tender head, Haruki said, "Jeez. Why in the hell are you always so grouchy in the morning? All I did was wake you up. No wait. Why are you always grouchy _all the time_?"

Yoshi glared at him. "You woke me up at 5:30 in the morning, and look what you did to my kitchen! Of course I would be grouchy. And I'm not grouchy all the time, you just know how to piss me off really well."

Slurping up the remaining ramen in his bowl, Haruki placed it in the sink as Yoshi finished off his tomato.

"Whatever, and so what if I woke you up early? We have our first day of training today anyway so we should get up as early as we can. Remember, Kakashi-sensei said we should get there early. So now we are. Besides, what's the big deal? You would have had to wake up sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later, and your face is not the first thing I ever want to see when I get up." Yoshi said as he grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouch from the living room table and started to put on his shoes. "I don't even think your dad would be awake this early, and he is the Hokage."

Haruki chuckled as he walked out the door, Yoshi following him after locking it. "Yeah. My old man's usually still asleep by this time, but my mom will wake him up before it get too late. That, or Usagi will try to get him out of bed. I don't think she'll have much luck, though. That guy sure can sleep like a rock. In fact this one time-"

This is right about when Yoshi stopped listening. _'Even after all the years I've known him I still don't get how he never shuts up. You would think he would have run out of things to say a long time ago.' _

The early morning streets of Konoha where the same as always with merchants and venders preparing their sales and merchandise for the morning shoppers who would be arriving in a few hours to buy whatever they were in need of. Some were out sweeping the sidewalk in front of their stores, or cleaning their front windows so customers would be able to get a good view of what they had to sell inside the store.

Occasionally a few ninja could be seen either returning or leaving from a mission, others would be going to the village entrance to switch shifts on guard duty.

Just the same typical morning to Yoshi.

Stepping to the side of a man unloading a crate of fruits, Yoshi accidently shouldered a elderly man walking past. The man's walking cane slipped out of his hand and he fell to the ground. Some fruits fell out of the grocery bag he had been carrying in his other hand onto the ground.

Reacting quickly Yoshi reached his hand down to help the old man up. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

Smiling cheerfully the old man replied, "Oh, think nothing of it dear boy. It's just this old crippled leg of mine. No worries, though. I'm per-..." The joyful expression on his face changed into one of great shock.

Haruki, slightly confused at the old man's rapid change in expression stopped picking up the fallen fruit to ask, "Hey are you ok, grandpa?"

A dark scowl quickly replaced the older man's wide smile as he slapped Yoshi's hand away, a look of pure hatred showed in his eyes as he glared at Yoshi. "Don't you dare touch me, you filthy cretin"

Picking up his fallen cane the old man stood up shaking. After he had regained his balance, the old man took a few steps back putting some distance between him and Yoshi.

After hearing the older man's sudden outburst, a few onlookers who had been passing by stopped to see what was going on. All watched with curious expressions on their faces.

Yoshi, however, just slowly lowered his hand, a look of indifference in his gaze. "Come on Haruki. We have training." Turning around, he started to walk away.

"Get back here you! I'm not done with you yet." Forcefully taking his bag of groceries from Haruki's arms the elderly man reached inside a pull an apple out. Despite his age he aimed carefully and threw the fruit at the back of Yoshi's head.

It would have hit him too, luckily Yoshi had turned around and caught the piece of fruit a few inches from his face. The apple had been thrown so hard that when he had caught it the slight breeze it had created caused Yoshi's bangs to blow slightly.

Greatly shocked by the tremendous showing of strength from someone so old, Haruki's jaw dropped. "Whoa! That was some throw! Hey, are you sure you're an old man?"

Angry that the boy had been able to avoid injury so easily the older man's glare intensified. "I may be old, but I use to be a great jounin. I was even supposed to be promoted to ANBU but thanks to _him_, I was critically injured on a mission. Because of _him_I had to give up on my career of being a ninja! _He _ruined me. I have walk on this damn crippled leg for the rest of my life now!"

The people in the quickly gathering crowd listened to the man as he spoke. Some whispering to others near them. Worried glances passed between friends and family members watching, all knowing of who the elderly man was talking about.

Clenching his jaw Yoshi tried to restrain himself from causing the older man any harm. He tossed the apple back to Haruki to put back into the bag. '_Him. Him. Him. Who in the hell is__**HIM?! **__What is it with everyone comparing me to someone I don't even know.'_He buried both of his clenching fist deep into his pockets.

Noticing his friends rising anger Haruki decided it was best time to get going. He set aside that grocery bag, secretly sending a look to Yoshi, to calm him down.

Calmly stepping in-between the old men and Yoshi he said, "We're sorry to have caused you any problems grandpa, but we have training now so we're just going to split. Kay?"

Almost as if just realizing that Haruki was there, the older gentleman stared at him questionably. "Say, young man ... you're the Hokage's boy, aren't you?"

Haruki blushed slightly. No matter how many time he heard it, he still felt shy whenever people made a big deal about him being the son of the hokage. Scratching the back of his head he just nodded, unable to say anything in reply or look the older gentleman in the eye. _'Curse this shyness I got from my mom.'_

Smiling greatly, he said, "I knew it. You're a spitting image of him." Managing to stand a little straighter in the presence of the son of the village leader, the man said, "Haruki-sama, what are you hanging are doing hanging around with this Yajuu(1)-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

Startled by the sudden yelling everyone present immediately ceased speaking, all flinching at the immense anger that they heard in the tone of voice.

Haruki glared at the old man with a look almost close to hatred in his eyes, his knees shaking slightly as he tried to control himself.

Tightly clenched fist shook slightly at Yoshi's sides as he glared at the older man who had the nerve to call him that damn name. He took a small step forward, intending on leaving the old bastard and his rambling behind and forgetting all about what was happening right now.

But the older man had misunderstood, and he shouted, "What are you doing? Don't come near me! Someone stop him, he's going to attack me!" He almost tripped over is cane as he took another step backward.

"I'm not-"

The older man took another step back. "I said don't come near me." He sounded very hysterical. "You can't do anything to me anyways, not with all of these people here. If you try to pull anything, they'll all testify against you, and the Hokage will have you thrown in jail."

Quick mumbles and whispers were exchanged between the onlookers. Some saying Yoshi really had intended to attack the elderly man, others the old man was losing his marbles.

Haruki, knowing the situation could only go to bad to worse at this point, ran past Yoshi, grabbing the back of his shirt in the process, tugged on it and ran. Leaving the trouble making old man and crowd behind. Yoshi forced Haruki to release his shirt, not wanting to be dragged god knows where.

They both ran for a few more blocks, past stores and buildings, going through allies, crossing streets, just making sure to put as much distance between them and where the situation with the old man had occurred. When they were sure they had gone far enough, they paused to catch their breath. Leaning his back against the side of a building, Yoshi panted, trying to regain some of the oxygen he had lost from the long and fast paced run. Beside him Haruki sank to his knees, breathing deeply, head hung low.

"Jeez, Ketsunoana," he panted, "You sure know how to start the morning." He chuckled slightly.

Pushing off the wall Yoshi said nothing in reply. His eyes were overshadowed by his hair, shoulders drooped down. Putting his hands in his pockets he silently walked away.

"Hey! Wait for me you jerk!"

'_Just another typical morning.'_

* * *

The walk to the training grounds was strangely quiet for the both of them. Haruki wanted so much to blurt something out to end the heavy-tension-silence, but he had known Yoshi all his life and how his friend valued the silence when he was not in the mood. No one knew Yoshi like Haruki did; their friendship was deeper than most. The two of them had know each other since the day they were born and almost always together. To Haruki, Yoshi was the brother he never had, and to Yoshi it was the same. 

Even when most of the villagers would shun Yoshi away, Haruki had always been there. Making sure that the depressing loneliness that was never far didn't effect Yoshi. He had realized early on, even at a young age, how the other villagers had turned away in scorn at the sight of his best friend, not really understanding why though. Still he did as much as he could for Yoshi; even when the two of them had been at each others throats he didn't want Yoshi to become downhearted.

He almost snorted at the thought. _'I've been hanging out with my mom to much. She's making me soft.'_

When the two of them had arrived at the training field still neither had said a word, the silence still hanging over them like an ominous cloud. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other while he stood was all Haruki could do to keep himself occupied.

Glancing at his friend, who was sitting under a shady tree nearby, he noticed that Yoshi hadn't moved so much as an inch since they got there. Sitting as still as a statue with his knees bent upward, arms folded and resting on top of his knees, his eyes closed.

"Haruki...stop staring." Surprised that he wasn't the one breaking the silence this time, Haruki quickly looked away.

"I wasn't staring" He sighed. _'Just great. He's in his leave-me-the-fucking-hell-alone-moods again. On our first day of training too. I just hope that nothing else will happen that will get him even more pissed. That would be reaaally bad.'_

"Haruki."

Still not looking at him Haruki replied, "What?"

Yoshi tensed. "Back there...with the old bastard..." He paused. With great difficulty he continued what he was trying to stay. "Thanks."

Grinning like a siamese cat Haruki placed his hands behind his head, a gesture he had picked up from his father. Knowing how much it pride cost Yoshi to say thanks to anyone for helping him when he was having problems with other people do to his anti-social personality.

"No problem Ketsunoana. After all, it only cost you some pride to ask for help, right." He chuckled.

"Hn."

Unknown to Haruki to Yoshi, what had cost him the greatest amount of his pride was the mere fact that he had to thank Haruki - _Haruki, the idiot who couldn't go roof hopping without getting distracted and tripping over his own two feet! _- for helping him with some crazy old bastard.

It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself when it came to fights. After years of having to put up with assholes, who were total strangers that just seemed to hate his very existence, everyday he had learned to suck up and deal. But today was different.

Unlike the villagers who would just glare as he walked pass them, all whispering in hushed voices words that could only describe their hate for him, None of those cowards had ever said anything to his face. They just kept their hate and anger bottled up inside, all waiting for him to screw up so they could explode with their hatred.

'_No.'_He thought,_ 'They don't necessarily hate me. They hate the person they remember when they look at me.'_

But today, the old man ... he had enough guts to yell at Yoshi in this face. Telling him of his hatred for Yoshi's biological father whom he didn't know, and venting his anger on him. He wasn't like the other village cowards, but even still ...

Yoshi scolded. _'It's not like it was my fault."_He thought. _"There's no way I could have stopped anything that happened before I was born. That stupid bastard was just looking for someone to blame. I bet he wasn't even a good ninja, all that 'promotion to ANBU' stuff was just bullshit anyway._'

"Oh shit."

Glancing at Haruki, Yoshi asked, "What is it now?" _'No sense in thinking about that guy anyway. It's not like it's my problem.'_

Haruki grabbed a handful of his hair in frustration. "I just remembered, we weren't supposed to eat anything this morning. Yesterday Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything for breakfast or we might throw up, remember?"

Recalling yesterday's conversation, Yoshi did remember, now, that Kakashi had in fact told them not to eat anything for breakfast this morning.

He sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. I don't even think it's a big deal. We just won't tell him we ate anything for breakfast."

"You guys ate breakfast?"

Yoshi jumped up off the ground onto his feet and he and Haruki quickly turned, already armed with their own kunai, to the sound to the new voice. Both ready for a fight. Haruki instantly blushed, Yoshi relaxed at once, seeing who it was.

"Azumi-chan!"

Gracefully walking over to her two teammates Azumi smiled, clad in her training gear and her hair in a tight french braid down her back. She was a little late, but since Kakashi wasn't here yet that was fine.

"Good morning, Haruki-san, Yoshi-san."

Yoshi put his kunai away. "Morning Azumi-san."

Haruki grinned cheerfully. He practically skipped (not really) over to Azumi. "G-good morning, Azumi-chan." He said.

She smiled kindly before her expression turned into a questionable one. "So did you two really eat breakfast?"

Haruki looked down at the ground in quilt. "Yeah, but we didn't mean to do it on purpose. We just sort a ... forgot, ya know. That's all. It's not like it's a big deal, anyway."

Azumi shook her head in disagreement. "It is a big deal, Haruki-san. I mean even though I was hungry I still remembered not to eat anything. If you don't learn to follow orders now - even simple orders like not eating breakfast - then you won't be able to complete missions in the future. A ninja must follow all orders from higher ranked ninjas who have more experience. That is one of the basics that we were taught in the academy."

Haruki just looked down at the ground disheartening. _'It's only my first day of being a genin and I'm already screwing up.'_ He scratched the back of his head as Azumi continued to lecture him.

She sighed. "I think you should tell Kakashi-sensei about this. I mean, I know you didn't do it on purpose, but it is important that he knows that you forgot to obey his orders. As one of his stu-"

Yoshi had heard enough of Azumi's pestering lechers. Disregarding the fact that is was considered rude to interrupt a lady when she was talking he cut in. "Give it a rest Azumi-san. It's not really a big deal at he forgot. Even I forgot all about it. This just means that we have to pay more attention to what Kakashi says from now on."

Azumi's facial expressing quickly changed into an insulted one, "I understand that Yoshi-san, but the fact remains that-"

Haruki watched the mini argument between Yoshi and Azumi curiously. He could slowly feel the tension building in the air between his best friend and his crush. One thing was for sure, he was not going to get into the middle of this.

He knew that Yoshi could handle himself. He was quite surprised though. Even though he had never seen Azumi argue with anyone before, from what he could tell just by watching the disagreement between herself and Yoshi, she must have been use to arguments.

"So are you going to say anything to Kakashi?" Yoshi asked.

She didn't reply right away, obviously thinking it over. She sighed again. "No. I won't say anything to Kakashi-sensei."

"Or anyone else?"

Azumi looked like she wanted to say something, but must have decided against it. Crossing her arms across her chest while looking away, she said, "Fine. Or anyone else."

Satisfied with her answer, Yoshi left the two of them and went to sit under the large tree he had been previously sitting at. From his pouch he took out a dull kunai and began sharpening it, to pass the time.

Even though the two of them had stopped arguing, Haruki could still feel remains of the heavy tension in the air. Watching Yoshi sharpen his kunai he appeared to be calm, but as Haruki also noticed his friends shoulders were tense; he was still angry.

Taking a glance at Azumi he could easily tell by the apparent rigidness of her body, the slight tapping of her foot against the ground, and the displeasing scowl on her face that she was still seething as well.

Haruki sighed. '_Well this is turning out to be a real fucking fine day to start training.'_

Out of boredom he picked up a small stone and threw it up into the air. Meaning to catch it when it began to fall, he looked up and was suddenly blinded by the bright sunlight.

"Ouch!"

The stone landed on his head, leaving a small bump, before falling back to the ground once more.

'_I swear.' _He sighed again._ 'Someone must have pissed in Kami-sama's cheerios.'_

* * *

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT OLD MAN?!" 

The trio had been waiting for their sensei since around seven earlier that morning. It was nine and there was still no sign of Kakashi. Now, two hours later, all three of them where at their wits end, their minds almost completely numb with boredom.

Azumi had eventually stopped seething, but had yet to say anything to either of the boys. She was reading one of the schools jutsu scrolls that she had borrowed and taken to training with her. Obviously more interested in learning a new technique rather than her sensei's no-show.

Yoshi had already finished sharpening all of the kunai and shuriken that he had in his kunai pouch and in all of the eight pockets on his pants. He had also counted all of the throwing needles and measured all of the meters of ninja wire he had. But when he had finished all of this, and Kakashi had still not showed up he decided to practice his throwing accuracy to pass the time.

Haruki, however, was not having much luck finding something to distract himself with. With either of his teammates speaking to each other, or him for that matter, he was only left with complaining about their missing sensei. He had tried to start a conversation with Azumi, but she had curtly asked that he not disturb her as she tried to study a new justsu.

Sadly, Haruki had been so desperate to end the silence at he had even tried to talk to Yoshi. But he had been forced to make a hasty retreat with his tale in-between his legs, when Yoshi had sent him a fierce warning glare, obviously not in a very talkative mood.

With a dishearten sigh, Haruki sat quietly pulling on the grass under his hand.

"Yo. What's up?"

Not bothering to look up at the over looming figure, Haruki meekly replied, "Nothin'. Just waiting for that lazy Kakashi-sensei."

Chuckling slightly, Kakashi gently hit Haruki on the head. "Well lucky you. I'm here, so are the three of you ready to start training?"

Azumi looked up from the scroll she was reading, surprised to see Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! You're here? Where were you? You are most certainly not very punctual. We have been waiting for hours, yet you never showed up."

Haruki stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, you sure do have a lot of nerve. Telling us the other day to show up on time for training, yet here you are, _hours after you told us to be here_ acting as if nothing is wrong at all. What's with that?"

Getting up from his place under the tree Yoshi came over and stood with the rest of team. Crossing his arms across his chest in anger he glared at Kakashi and said, "They're right, Kakashi. Where have you been?"

"Ah well you see," Kakashi started, scratching his head in a nervous manner, "there was this little old lady whose cat got stuck in a tree, and-"

"LAIR!!"

Chuckling slightly, Kakashi reached into his back pouch and took out two bells. A slight breeze caused the bell's small musical note to be heard. Curiously the three genin stared at the small instruments.

Tilting his head to the side questionably, Haruki asked, "Hey Kakashi-sensei. What's with the bells?"

Jingling the bells once more, Kakashi explained. "These bells, Haruki, are going to be a part of an important test that the tree of you are going to take today."

Azumi's eyes widened. "A test? What kind of test, Kakashi-sensei?" They hadn't been informed about any test.

Kakashi tied the two bells on one of the belt loop on his ninja pants. "This is a ninja development test that is accentual for the three of you to continue as genin. This test will test the fundamentals the three of you were taught in the academy. However, in order for all three of you to remain genin, all three of you must pass this test. If one of you should fail, all of you will fail. And be sent back to the academy and have to learn everything all over again. But there's no reason to worry."

Unfortunately, even thought Kakashi had said no to worry, that could stop the slight worry the trio felt.

Yoshi gulped silently._'If one of us should fail...'_

Azumi's fingers twitched nervously. '_Then all of us...will...'_

Haruki was sweating bullets. '_**FAIL!!'**_

Kakashi could have almost started laughing at the sight of their expressions. Even though he had known Yoshi and Haruki for all of their lives, he could never resist the chance to see the two of them rattled. After all, it was a rare sight to see Yoshi's normally indifferent expression become one of concern, or even Haruki's cheerfully smile to disappear in a look of worry. And even Azumi's expression was a sight to see.

Reaching into his back pouch once again, he pulled out a small clock. As he set the clock's alarm he explained, "This clock is set to go off at exactly 12 noon. At that time the test will be over and your time will be up. In order to pass this test, you must obtain one of these bell from me. You may use any means necessary in order to obtain the bell. If you don't get a bell before this clock goes off, then whoever does not have a bell fails."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei," Azumi interrupted. "Is this really fair? I mean there is only two bells, but there is three of us. How can we pass if there isn't enough bells for us to use?"

Setting the clock on the ground near his feet, he replied, "I don't think you should be worrying about what will happen if someone doesn't have a bell just yet Azumi. You still have to get one from me. Now tell me...'

Faster that any of the genin could see, he pulled a kunai from his side pouch. Startled at their sensei's sudden offence, the three genin all leap a safe distance away, each armed with their own weapons.

Placing his foot on the top of the clock, or more like on its alarm button. "...are the three of you ready to start?" Three stiff nods were his reply. "Good. Well then," He pushed his foot down.

"_**Begin**_**!!"**

* * *

** (1) Yajuu - monster, demon, devil**

* * *

**There, that's it. I really hope you liked it, but I'm sorry if you didn't. Please leave me a review if you don't feel like killing me, and let me know what you think.**

**Oh and before I forget, I wanted to ask if you people would like to see Sai in this story. You see, I like the character Sai and wanted to put him in this story, but one of my friends said that I shouldn't since he's not really seen that much in the show. However, another of one of my friends said that it would be really cool to have him at like one of the main characters in this story, maybe even have him a like an uncle figure to Yoshi.**

**So remember to vote:**

**No to having Sai in the story, or Yes to having Sai in that story as a close uncle figure to Yoshi, or anything you might think of. **

**And one more thing, I recently had an idea for a another fanfiction story that I wanted to try. Basically it would be like a Naruto soap opera filled with lies, backstabbing, blackmail, emotions, and complete and total randomness. Pretty much all of the stuff that real soap operas are filled with. **

**But what would be different with this one, is instead of me knowing everything that would happen in the story, I figured that I you have you, the readers, vote on what would happen**

**in the next chapter and story line. That way no one would really know what is going to happen until that next chap.**

**You can tell me what you want to happen to a certain character, or characters in your reviews by a certain date. When that date comes, I will pick one review at random and base that next chap on that persons review. Now remember, I would prefer not to have any of the main character die, but I would be ok with one of the bad characters like Orochimaru or Kabuto die. But it is mostly up to you guys.**

**If more that 10 people say that they would like to read and vote on a story like that I'll write a chapter prologue for the story. **

**And so there is no confusion later, some of the pairings in the story will be, or might be, NejiTen, LeeTen, LeeSaku, SaiSaku, ItachiSaku, KibaHina, HinaNaru, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuKarin, KarinSuigetsu, SasuOro (Ewwww), OroTsunade, TsunadeJiraiya, TemShika, ShikaIno, InoSasu, KakaAnko, and any others you may want to see.**

**So remember to vote!! Please and thank you.**

**Sirona of Arabia**


End file.
